


Jak zbudowano Nową Hutę

by LadyLustful



Series: Okręt mój płynie dalej [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, But mostly sweet, Erik is a Happy Bunny for Once, Gen, Kraków, Nowa Huta, Post-War, Slice of Life, Young Magneto, fandom a sprawa polska, poland - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:04:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: Nie ma cracków, ale jest Kraków.Tuż po wojnie, Eryk cieszy się, że żyje, chodzi do szkoły, pracuje i znajduje sobie na chwilę swoje miejsce. Rating za dwa przekleństwa.





	Jak zbudowano Nową Hutę

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts), [invisible_cities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_cities/gifts).

Po wojnie, w kraju zniszczonym doszczętnie przez Niemców, posianie niemiecko brzmiącego nazwiska nagle staje się wadą. Tłumaczenie, że tak naprawdę jest Żydem, nie szkodzi, ale też właściwie nie pomaga. Eryk stwarza sobie zatem nową, bezpieczniejszą tożsamość.  
Po drodze nauczył się dość polskiego, aby uchodzić za Polaka, podczas wojny spłonęło dość urzędów cywilnych i ksiąg parafialnych, by istnienie człowieka, zwłaszcza młodego, bez jakichkolwiek dokumentów potwierdzających jego tożsamość nie budziło podejrzeń.  
W ten sposób Eryk staje się Dawidem Kowalskim, sierotą wojennym, urodzonym w zniszczonej przez Niemców wsi i pozbawionym znanych żyjących krewnych. Dawid zaś, imając się każdej dostępnej roboty, trafia najpierw do odbudowywanego Krakowa, potem do powstającej dopiero Nowej Huty. Ciężko haruje fizycznie, mieszka w byle jakim hotelu robotniczym z kilkorgiem klnacych jak szewcy, palących jak smoki kolegów z budowy, uczy się do matury w przepełnionej klasie w liceum dla dorosłych pracujących.  
Pije chujową herbatę z emaliowanego połlitrowego garczka, je zupę jarzynową z tego, co akurat się trafi, siedem razy w tygodniu, bo tylko to potrafi ugotować, prowizorycznie buduje i naprawia wszystko, co aktualnie musi. Żyje! Żyje i nic nie wskazuje na to, by stan ten miał się niedługo zmienić. Żyje - i jest z tego powodu zajebiście szczęśliwy.


End file.
